Total Drama Cartoon Royal
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: Season 6 of this series! 7 old contestants and 7 brand new ones will compete. Veterans vs Newbies style! Who will win?
1. Veterans vs Newbies

Chris:Season 6 folks! This season is going to be good. We have a brand new season in store for you guys and it is going to be awesome! So here's the deal we have 14 competing this season and why am I not saying the theme yet? Well its a surprise.

A yacht comes and Eddy comes out.

Eddy:I'm back to co host.

Chris:Your competing this season dude.

Eddy:Really?

Chris:Yeah.

Eddy:Well I good win again if I already won once.

Rigby:I'm going all the way this season pipsqueak.

Rigby laughs and Eddy glares at him.

Eddy:Shut up Rigby!

Rigby:Whatever pipsqueak.

Chris:Whatever dudes.

Rigby:Shut up!

Chris:Hey can you guys move I'm trying to introduce the cast for this season!

Eileen comes out.

Eileen:Hey Rigby.

Rigby and Eileen start making out.

Eddy:Ew!

Chris:Yep this is getting ready for drama.

Katz comes out the yacht.

Katz:Hello its great to be back.

Katz notices Eddy.

Katz:Well its nice to see we have a newbie.

Eddy:I'm not new I win the first season!

Katz:Oh.

Eddy:You came in third season that makes you a newbie.

Mandy comes out of the yacht.

Mandy:I'm ready to win this season.

Chris:Whatever.

Finn comes out.

Finn:Its great to be back for my third season!

Chris:Nice to see you Finn.

Finn:This is the cast?

Chris:No we still have more!

Finn:Oh.

Bubbles comes out.

Bubbles:Hi!

Chris:Bubbles haven't had you compete since season three.

Bubbles:It feels great to be back.

Chris:I bet it does we have someone who might feel that way too.

Finn:Who?

Chowder comes out of the yacht.

Rigby:Oh no.

Chowder:Yes I'm back for another season!

Chris:This is going to be good.

Eddy:Is this the whole cast?

Chris:No we have seven more and they are brand new!

Rigby:What?!

Another yacht comes and Flapjack and Knuckles come out.

Flapjack:Hi friends I'm Flapjack!

Knuckles:And I'm caption Knuckles.

Flapjack:Hey caption this is going to be so much fun.

Knuckles:Flap we win this and we can by the whole candy barrel.

Flapjack:Yeah!

Rigby:Why are these guys here?!

Chris:This season is Veterans vs Newbies we were going to have the old cast vs the cast from the fourth season but we thought this would be more fun.

Finn:I'm the only one from the season four cast that's here.

Chris:I know that must suck anyway more cartoons are coming.

Grim comes out of the yacht.

Mandy:Bone head?

Grim:Oh great your here!

Dexter comes out of the boat.

Dexter:So this is the show my sister competed in.

Chris:Yep and see didn't do so great.

Dexter:Hopefully I will.

Chris:Yeah.

Frankie comes out of the boat.

Frankie:Hi everybody I'm Frankie Foster.

Chris:Hey.

Frankie:Hi!

Goo comes out of the yacht.

Goo:Oh my gosh it's so awesome to be here. Is Mac here?

Chris:No.

Goo:Aw it would have been fun with him here.

Shirley the Medium comes out of the yacht.

Shirley:Hello I'm Shirley.

Chris:Yep and thats the last of them.

Chowder:What are the teams?

Chris:Simple you guys vs these new guys.

Flapjack:Yay!

Chris:Veterans you guys will be known as the Vile Veterans.

Mandy:Whatever.

Rigby:I wonder what their name is.

Grim:Yeah what is our name?

Chris:Your the Naughty Newbies!

* * *

**Shirley:So I'm new at this and I feel like I can win.**

* * *

**Goo:This is so awesome!**

* * *

**Grim:At least I'm not on the same team as Mandy.**

* * *

**Flapjack:Adventure!**

* * *

**Frankie:This is awesome Bloo won the last season and I feel I can win.**

* * *

**Dexter:I'm going to win with my brains.**

* * *

**Knuckles:If me and Flap win we will be rich.**

* * *

Veterans cabin

Rigby:Don't what are you eating.

Chowder:What its just butter!

Rigby:In your belly button?!

Chowder:Its pretty tasty.

Rigby:Why did they being you back?!

Finn:Leave the guy alone.

Rigby:He's annoying.

Eddy:Your annoying Rigby.

Rigby:Stop talking!

* * *

**Katz:This is going to be easy.**

* * *

Katz is walking out and Flapjack and Knuckles come towards him.

Knuckles:Hey cat how's about you join our alliance?

Katz:What are you?

Knuckles:I'm an adventurer.

Flapjack:So am I.

Katz:I see.

Knuckles:We know how you are in this series and we want you in our alliance.

Katz:You've got a deal.

Knuckles:Sweet.

Knuckles takes out maple syrup and offers some to Katz.

Katz:Uh..No thank you.

Knuckles:Suit yourself.

* * *

Newbies cabin

Dexter:It smells in here.

Grim:I know.

Frankie:I can't wait to get started.

Goo:I know this is going to be so much fun and I can't wait to win.

Shirley:I see that you guys are confident.

Frankie:Yep.

Knuckles and Flapjack come in.

Frankie:Are you drinking maple syrup?

Knuckles:Yep. You know your beautiful.

Frankie:Okay.

Knuckles:Hows about you and me go on a little picnic I have a little candy.

Frankie slaps him.

* * *

**Mandy:This is going to be fun.**

* * *

Chris:Okay how's everybody?

Rigby:Good.

Eileen:Could be better.

Bubbles:Yeah.

Chris:Anyways I am letting you start tomorrow.

Knuckles:Oh good.

Chris:Yep.

Mandy:So do you have any plans for the first challenge?

Chris:Of course.

Eddy:I can't wait to win again.

Rigby:You won't win again!

Chowder:Yeah because I'm winning!

Rigby:No your not your just going to be gross until your out!

* * *

**Chowder:I will win this season I am going to make my team lose so we can get rid of Rigby.**

* * *

**Katz:I have two new members in my alliance I need some more. (Laughs evilly)**

* * *

Chris:Olay guys this is going to be good so tune in to Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**Brand New season with new contestants this is going to be good. hope you liked this chapter**


	2. Who's got Talent

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contestants for the season were introduced and some new ones came along with that it was reaveled this seasons the,e was Veterans vs Newbies. Some of the new cast were okay some were I guess not. How will they do in their first challenge will they beat the old cast? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

Mess Hall

Chowder:Can I have your food?

Rigby:Your done eating already?!

Chowder:Yes.

Rigby:How can you eat this stuff.

Chowder:It's good.

Rigby:Your disgusting.

Eddy:Leave the guy alone!

Finn:Yeah man.

Rigby:Shut up Finn and Eddy what makes you think you can just come back?

Eddy:What do you mean?

Rigby:You only competed in one season!

Eddy:At least I won a season.

Bubbles:Can you guys stop fighting?

Eileen:Yeah it's pretty annoying.

Rigby:Well pipsqueak over here is annoying.

Eddy:Shut up!

Mandy:One of you is getting kicked off.

Eddy:Rigby.

Rigby:No you or Chowder!

Chowder:Hey!

Katz:I see perhaps we should all vote you off.

Rigby:Stop talking!

* * *

**Rigby:Stupid Katz thinks he's cool him, Eddy, and Chowder need to go.**

* * *

**Katz:That raccoon is getting on my nerves I will eliminate him like I did last season.**

* * *

**Chowder:Okay so the plan is to sabotage my team so Rigby can get the boot.**

* * *

K'nuckles:Hey flap I need you to do something.

Flapjack:What is it caption?

K'nuckles points at Dexter.

K'nuckles get that boy to join our alliance.

Flapjack:Okay caption.

Flapjack goes over to Dexter.

Flapjack:Hey friend do you want to join me and my captions alliance?

Dexter:Really?

Flapjack:Yeah he said you could join.

Dexter:Of course I will.

Flapjack:Yay!

* * *

**Dexter:Yes I'm in a alliance and I can be protected.**

* * *

Frankie:Why are you looking at me like that?

K'nuckles:I think your really hot.

Frankie:Uh..Okay.

K'nuckles:I'll ask you again would you like to share a bottle of mapler syrup and get straight to kissing?

Frankie slaps him in the face.

Frankie:The Nerve!

K'nuckles:Hey!

* * *

**K'nuckles:That's it! She's getting the boot tonight me, flap, and that othe rid will take her out.**

* * *

**Frankie:CREEP!**

* * *

Chris:Okay guys today's challenge is a simple talent show.

Bubbles:Yay!

Chris:Yep each team will pick three to show off their talents at the talent show and you guys have two hours so get to it.

* * *

Outside the Newbie cabin

Frankie:Okay who want to go?

Dexter:I will invent something and show it off.

Frankie:Whatever just make it good.

Goo:I want to sing.

Frankie:You sure?

Goo:Yes!

Frankie:Okay we need one more.

K'nuckles:I want to do I talent.

Frankie:What can you do?

K'nuckles:Well can drink a lot of maple syrup and not throw up.

Frankie:That's disgusting.

K'nuckles:What? I'm just drinking maple syrup.

Frankie:Its still disgusting.

Flapjack:I vote for K'nuckles to do it.

Dexter:Yeah me too.

Grim:This is insane mon.

Shirley:I can't believe I'm on this show.

K'nuckles:Look I'm doing it!

Frankie:Fine!

* * *

**Frankie:I want to lose so we can send him out of here.**

* * *

Mandy:Okay so what's the talents we're using?

Eddy:I can do tricks with this quarter.

Mandy:We're not doing it!

Eddy:Hey don't be mad because I beat your friend in the finale of the first season.

Mandy:I'm not mad about that I'm mad because your an idiot.

Katz:Agreed.

Finn:You guys are messed up!

Eileen:Yeah.

Katz:Shut up you filthy mole.

Rigby:Leave her alone!

Katz:What? Am I bothering your girlfriend?

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chowder:Hey Katz how about we vote off Rigby tonight?

Rigby:Shut up Chowder!

Chowder:Anyway I have a talent were I can eat lots of food and not throw up.

Mandy:Whatever. Anyone else?

Rigby:Death Punchies!

Katz:What?

Rigby:Death Punchies!

Mandy:Ugh! Fine lets do the stupid talents!

Eileen:I want to dance.

Mandy:Fine!

* * *

**Mandy:We're going to lose.**

* * *

**Rigby:I would like to win but I don't care if we lose either because Katz will be eliminated.**

* * *

**Chowder:Operation sabotage and get Rigby out is in motion.**

* * *

Chris:Okay it's show time!

Bubbles:This is going to be so much fun!

Chris:Okay the newbies first we have Goo singing.

Goo comes out and starts singing and the song ends they start judging.

Goo:What did you guys think?!

Chris:Uh..6

Chef:8.

Goo:I guess that's okay.

Chris:Okay next is Dexter.

Dexter came with a gun.

Dexter:I call it a fry gun.

Chris:Why is it called that?

Dexter shoots a leaf and it turns into a fry.

Chris:Okay I give it a 9.

Chef:8.

Dexter:Yes!

K'nuckles comes out with a box.

K'nuckles:I will now drink all these maple syrup bottles and not throw up.

K'nuckles gets a bottle and his arm slips and it falls and K'nuckles trips over the syrup.

Chris:I give it a 1.

Chef:1.

Chris:Okay now Veterans and first is Eileen dancing.

Eileen comes out and starts dancing.

Chris:I give it a 9.

Chef:A 10.

Eileen:Yes!

Chris:Next up is Rigby with his death punch trick.

Rigby comes out with combined hair and shorts and punches a tree and it breaks.

Chris:10!

Chef:10!

* * *

**Chowder:Aw man! Now how am I supposed to sabotage?!**

* * *

Chris:Okay now we have Chowder with his...eating trick.

Chowder comes out and starts doing the trick.

Chris:I'll give you a nine to stop!

Chef:Yeah!

Chowder:Alright!

Chris:Veterans win!

Rigby:Alright!

Eddy:That's what I'm talking about!

K'nuckles watched them and turned to Flapjack and Dexter.

K'nuckles:We're voting Frankie.

Flapjack:Okay.

Dexter:Got it!

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Dexter.

Dexter:Yes!

Chris:Grim

Grim:Yeah mon!

Chris:Flapjack, Goo, Shirley.

Goo:Yay!

Shirley:Nice.

Flapjack:Adventure!

Chris:Frankie, K'nuckles I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frankie!

Frankie:Yes!

Flapjack:No caption!

K'nuckles:THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

Chris:Your out dude.

K'nuckles:BEAT THEM ALL FLAPJACK!

K'nuckles gets in the catapult and its launched into the air.

K'nuckles:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Yep and that's it for now tune in next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**14th. K'nuckles**

I hope you liked this chapter. I plan on making this a great season. :)


	3. Lets get Extreme!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contestants did I talent show and so,e argued over what they should do. The Veterans got though it easily with there tricks but actually Chowder only got points because we were grossed out and we wanted him to stop. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**Katz:I lost a good chance at an alliance after that caption left but I have a feelings things will get better.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Katz:This food is disgusting.

Chowder:Give it to me then.

Rigby:Why is this guy not eliminated?

Chowder:Stop picking on me!

Rigby:Your gross!

Bubbles:Leave him alone!

Eddy:Rigby you might get eliminated.

Frankie:Hey we're going to beat you today.

Katz:How can we lose to a bunch of newbies?

Grim:We can still win!

Mandy:Quiet bone head.

Goo:I love this show so far!

Shirley:Why?

Goo:Its so much fun!

Katz:Too much fun? Please.

Goo:It is fun.

Katz:Not really I'm only in this stupid show to win big bucks.

Goo:Your boring.

Katz:Like I care.

Rigby:This is so sweet I can't wait to start the next challenge.

Eileen:Yeah we rule!

Chowder:Yeah!

Eddy:That team is missing a member.

Frankie:We don't need him.

Flapjack:What?! The caption is a great adventurer!

Frankie:He's a lazy creep.

Dexter:He seemed cool.

Shirley:He smelled.

Katz:You newbies don't stand a chance.

Frankie:We do have a chance!

Rigby:Yeah right!

Dexter:We do.

Rigby:Yeah and that stupid pirate thought he had a chance but he got the boot.

Flapjack:Shut up! Your mom is so ugly...That she has a a bottle cap for a face!

Rigby:What did you say about my mom!

* * *

**Rigby:That kid is going to get it!**

* * *

**Flapjack:How dare he say that about the caption!**

* * *

Chris:Okay contestants I hope your ready because today we're going extreme!

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Yep and for the first round I need one contestant from each team.

The teams huddled up

Mandy:Who's going?

Rigby:I think Chowder should.

Chowder:Why?

Rigby:So you canorde yourself!

Eddy:You could prove yourself to.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Bubbles:Can we just decide?

Eileen:Yeah?

Katz:Maybe the chubby boy should go

Chowder:Fine! I'll go!

The other team is talking

Frankie:Okay so nobody's wants to up?

Flapjack:I'll go!

Grim:Really?

Flapjack:Yeah!

* * *

**Chowder:I have to prove myself to my team or I might be a goner.**

* * *

**Flapjack:This is for you caption!**

* * *

Chris:Flapjack, Chowder you guys ready?

Flapjack:Yes.

Chris:Okay you guys have to face a fire pit, dodge giant razors, and face bears.

Rigby:Wow.

Chris:Ready...set...go!

They start racing.

Chowder:I must win this!

Flapjack:Sorry friend but I will win this!

Chowder:I have to prove myself to my team!

Flapjack:I have to win this for my caption!

They razors come and they dodge them.

Rigby:I can't believe Chowder is actually doing something!

Katz:I can t believe he's actually running.

Rigby, Katz, and Eddy laugh.

Eddy:I don't like you Katz but that was a good one.

They jump through the fire pit.

Chowder:Yes!

Flapjack:Yay!

Frankie:Come on Flapjack!

Grim:You can do it mon!

The bears come but Chowder farts and they pass out.

Rigby:Looks like his bad gas came in handy.

Rigby, Eddy, and Katz laugh again.

* * *

**Eddy:I'm sorry but that was just so funny even though I don't like Rigby.**

* * *

Flapjack crosses the line first.

Chris:Flapjack wins!

Flapjack:Yay!

Chowder:No!

Mandy:This is lame.

Chris:The next round is called skiing mud flag.

Rigby:Awesome!

Chris:Pick two members to represent your team.

The teams huddled up.

Mandy:I'll go.

Eileen:Okay great.

Rigby:Me too.

Bubbles:Okay I think we have them.

* * *

**Rigby:This is going to be so sweet!**

* * *

**Mandy:We better win this one.**

* * *

Frankie:Okay who's going?

Grim:I will go.

Dexter:I will give it a try.

Grim and Dexter high fived.

* * *

**Dexter:Time to show my skills.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Mandy will drive and Rigby will ski and Grim will drive and Dexter will ski.

Dexter:Oh dear.

Grim:Don't worry mon we got this.

Mandy:Shut up bone head.

Rigby:Yeah you guys are going down!

Chris:Okay guys get ready...get set...go!

They start off.

Chris:First get the three flags and get to the finish wins.

Rigby and Dexter get their first flags.

Rigby:You going down loser!

Dexter:Your going down!

Grim:You tell him Dexter!

* * *

**Grim:We got this mon!**

* * *

They get their second flags.

Rigby:Yeah!

Dexter:Hey Grim go faster!

Grim:On it mon!

They went faster got their third flag.

Mandy:No!

Rigby got the third flag.

They continue racing and got to the finish with Mandy and Rigby passing first.

Chris:Mandy and Rigby win! Which means the next round is the tiebreaker!

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:I will pick for this round. Eddy and Katz for the veterans and Shirley and Frankie for the newbies!

Eddy:What?!

Frankie:We got this!

Chris:Okay the task is to get on a plane and jump of you will have a parachute and your team has to make it so you hand on something soft and if you don't land on that it doesn't count!

* * *

**Katz:This is insane!**

* * *

**Shirley:I hate this show.**

* * *

Frankie:Okay you go first.

Shirley:Fine.

Shirley jumps off the plane.

Shirley:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

She uses her parachute and lands put not in what her team has for her.

Frankie jumps off the plane.

Frankie:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Frankie she doesn't land on her teams mat either.

Chris:If you guys land on your teams mat you guys win!

Eddy:We got is!

Eddy accidentally pushes Katz off.

Katz:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Katz falls in the ground.

Eddy:Oops.

Eddy jumps off

Eddy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Eddy panda on the mat.

Chris:Veterans win again!

Mandy:Yes!

Eileen:Awesome!

* * *

**Frankie:Crap!**

* * *

Chris:First marshmallow goes to Goo.

Chris:Grim, Flapjack, Dexter.

Grim:Yes!

Chris:Last one goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frankie!

Frankie:Yes!

Shirley:Whatever get me out of here.

Shirley gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Shirley:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Can the newbies win next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**13th. Shirley**

**14th. K'nuckles**

**Hope you like this chapter. I am thinking of doing a trivia pm me for more on that.**


	4. Awake-A-Run

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contestants took it to the extreme. Chowder tried to prove himself to his team but lost to Flapjack in the first round. Mandy and Rigby won it for their team in the second round and last Eddy made it for his team to win the challenge and Shirley got the boot. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

Veterans cabin outside

Katz:Hey listen we need to get rid of Eddy.

Rigby:You want to get rid of him?

Katz:YES! He pushed me off a plane and broke my arm!

Rigby:Is it getting better?

Katz:Still kind of hurts but the point is Eddy has to go.

Rigby:Count me in dude I can probably get Eileen and Mandy too help.

Katz:Excellent.

* * *

**Rigby:Finally! I'll get to see pipsqueak leave!**

* * *

**Katz:That brat broke my arm! I will get my vengeance!**

* * *

Dexter, Flapjack, and Grim were sitting on the docks

Dexter:So what do you guys think the challenge is?

Grim:I don't know.

Flapjack:I will take on any challenge so I can win this game for my caption!

Grim:He was a total bump!

Flapjack:No we wasn't! He's my caption and he deserves the money!

Dexter:He did let me into his alliance before he left.

Grim:What alliance?

Dexter:Me, him, and Flapjack.

Grim:How about we form an alliance and take out all the bad guys?

Dexter:Yeah!

Flapjack:Yay!

Dexter:But if we lose this time I say we vote off Frankie. She's annoying.

Grim:Yeah I guess.

Flapjack:Anything to get me one step closer to making the caption proud!

Grim:Why do you hang with him?

Flapjack:He's my friend and the greatest adventurer ever!

* * *

**Grim:I bet that pirate has never even been in a crew.**

* * *

**Dexter:So he's an adventurer?**

* * *

**Flapjack:This is going to be for you caption I will win the Loney for you and we will get all the candy we want! Adventure!**

* * *

**Finn:I wasn't really active in the last challenge so I plan to be more on this one.**

* * *

Chris:Okay lets get started with the challenge first you have to run through the island.

Mandy:Whats the point of this?

Chris:I'll tell you that as soon as you get to the finish line now move!

The contestants start running.

* * *

**Katz:My broken arm might cause problems.**

* * *

**Eddy:I hope Katz isn't mad at me for what happened last challenge.**

* * *

Katz and Rigby run next to Chowder.

Chowder:What do you guys want?

Katz:We were thinking that you could help us vote off Eddy.

Chowder:No way Eddy's nice to me!

Rigby:Well he might break your arm like he did Katz.

Chowder:Why should I listen to you?!

Katz:Because I have a brain.

Chowder:Yo mean you do but Rigby doesn't?

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chowder:Okay fine.

Katz:Excellent.

* * *

**Chowder:As in no way I'm going to help Eddy.**

* * *

Frankie:Keep running guys!

Goo:I am!

Flapjack:Don't worry I'm going to win this for my cabin!

Dexter:Lets just win this!

Grim:Yeah!

Frankie:We have to win this challenge!

Grim:I know we have to prove that we're not just newbies!

Dexter:Yeah!

Goo:Newbies for the win!

Flapjack:This is for you caption!

* * *

**Frankie:Those guys think their so cool but we got this challenge!**

* * *

**Grim:We can't lose this challenge mon!**

* * *

Finn:We are going to win again guys!

Eileen:Yep!

Bubbles:Yay!

Eddy:This is ours!

Mandy:Yeah.

Chowder:Guys I need to talk to Eddy.

The three girls run faster.

Eddy:What is it?

Chowder:Katz and Rigby are planning to vote you off.

Eddy:Crap! I knew Katz was mad at me!

Chowder:I will help you vote off Katz if we vote Rigby next but I will still help you.

Eddy:Deal!

Eddy and Chowder high fived

* * *

**Chowder:So Katz is going down and then its Rigby's turn!**

* * *

**Eddy:I got help to take Katz down!**

* * *

The contestants make it to the finish.

Chris:Okay now that you guys are here I am going to let you guys eat a nice little dinner.

Katz:Really?

Rigby:Awesome!

Eddy:Finally!

Chris:Here you go!

Chris points to the table.

* * *

**Finn:Awesome nice food!**

* * *

**Chowder:YES! Good food! I love the other food but this food is better!**

* * *

Dexter:Sweet nice food to chow down on!

Frankie:Yes!

Mandy:Way better than that disgusting slope.

Eddy:All down.

Chris:Alright your done and now we're having an awake-a-thon!

Katz:What? That's completely dumb!

* * *

**Rigby:This is lame!**

* * *

A whole day in the Awake-A-Thon and everyone was sleep besides Frankie, Dexter, Flapjack, Katz, Eddy, and Finn.

Dexter:We got thi..

Dexter falls asleep.

Frankie:Great now we only have two!

Eddy:We got this!

Finn:Heck yeah!

They see Katz asleep.

Frankie:Ye...

Frankie falls asleep.

Eddy:Now its just us and Flapjack.

* * *

**Finn:We are going to win again!**

* * *

**Eddy:Sweet another win these newbies are going down!**

* * *

**Flapjack:I will win this for you caption!**

* * *

Eddy falls asleep.

Finn:No!

Flapjack:Yes!

Chris:Its Finn vs Flapjack who can say awake longer?!

Finn suddenly falls asleep.

Chris:Looks like the newbies win!

Flapjack:Yay!

* * *

**Flapjack:I told you I could do it caption!**

* * *

Chris:First marshmallow goes to Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yay!

Chris:Eileen.

Eileen:Yes!

Chris:Chowder.

Chowder:Yeah!

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:I knew it.

Chris:Rigby.

Rigby:WOOOOAAAAHHHH!

Chris:Finn.

Finn:Sweet!

Chris:Eddy, Katz I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eddy!

Eddy:Yes!

Katz and Rigby:WHAT?!

Bubbles:I voted for Katz.

Eileen:Me too.

Finn:Yep.

Mandy:Same.

Eddy:So did I.

Rigby:Chowder!

Chowder:Ha! I tricked you.

Katz:You two will PAY!

Chris:Okay the catapult awaits.

Katz:I'm not leaving!

Chef grabs Katz and throws him in and he is launched into the air.

Katz:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Will the newbies will again? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**12th. Katz**

**13th. Shirley **

**14th. K'nuckles**

**Hope you liked this chapter. See ya next time :)**


	5. Treasure Hunt

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contestants ran around the island and then they enjoyed a sweet meal and after that they had to do the real challenge which was an Awake-A-Thon! And after Flapjack got the first win for the newbies it as Katz who got the boot. Who will get the boot next? Find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**Eddy:Katz is gone! Yes! Now to deal with Rigby!**

* * *

**Rigby:I had a sure vote and now Katz is gone! I will just have to get Eileen to get Bubbles to help kick Eddy out.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Mandy:Hey bone head your crummy team got lucky last time!

Grim:Shut up girl!

Flapjack:Yeah I won it for my caption!

Rigby:Stop with the caption thing man its really annoying!

Flapjack:No its not!

Rigby:Yes it is your always like this is for my caption well knock it off!

Flapjack:Shut up!

Flapjack threw food at his face making Eddy, Grim, and Chowder laugh.

Grim:Good one mon!

Grim and Flapjack high fived.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Finn:You did deserve it Rigby.

Rigby:No it didn't!

Finn:Yes you did man!

Rigby:Shut up!

* * *

**Rigby:Now I know how Edward felt!**

* * *

**Flapjack:That will teach him to be mean about my caption!**

* * *

**Finn:Like I said Rigby deserved it.**

* * *

Frankie:Today we plan on winning again.

Mandy:Like that will happen.

Frankie:It will!

Mandy:No it won't like I said you losers got lucky last time it was just an Awake-A-Thon and nothing else so you getter get ready to start losing again.

Goo:I think we will win.

Mandy:You guys are losers and you won't win.

Dexter:We will win!

Mandy:Shut up nerd.

Dexter:Hey!

Grim:Stupid little girl.

Mandy:Didn't I say shut it bone head?!

Grim:Why you little brat!

* * *

**Grim:Her team is so going down!**

* * *

**Mandy:Bone head thinks he can beat us but not on my watch.**

* * *

Chris:Okay are you guys ready for the challenge?

Mandy:Yep.

Chris:Its a treasure hunt the first team to get back with three golden Chris' wins the challenge.

Mandy:Easy.

Grim:Shut up!

* * *

**Rigby:I'll find those golden Chris' and show flapjack that's he's not so cool!**

* * *

Newbies are walking through the woods.

Frankie:We have to win this challenge.

Grim:I know it will teach Mandy I lesson.

Flapjack:Yes we will get the victory!

Dexter:Newbies for the win!

Goo:Yay!

Frankie:That's the sprit guys!

* * *

**Frankie:We got this in the bag! We will win again and Prve that other team wrong!**

* * *

**Dexter:We have to prove ourselves to the other teams.**

* * *

Mandy:We have to beat those losers.

Rigby:You don't have to tell me twice!

Eddy:Okay but don't screw us up.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chowder:Yeah Rigby don't screw us up.

Rigby:Shut up!

Chowder finds a golden Chris.

Chowder:I found one!

Finn:Awesome!

Eileen:We have to work together and we can find more.

Bubbles:Yeah!

Rigby:We could donuts fine if Chowder and Eddy don't get on my nerves!

Eddy:Rigby you get on all of ours nerves!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chowder:Rigby if you don't argue with people and be mean maybe we could win more.

Bubbles:Lets just try to find more!

Eileen:I found one!

* * *

**Eileen:Yes!**

* * *

Dexter:I found one!

Grim:Me too mon!

Dexter and Grim high fived.

Frankie:Sweet.

Goo:This is awesome!

Frankie:We just need to find one more!

Goo:Yeah that would be awesome!

Dexter:We need this win!

Grim:Yeah I want to show Mandy that she's not all that!

* * *

The veterans are searching for one more.

Rigby:We need one more!

Eileen:Yeah and then we can get to the finish and win!

Eddy:We just need one more stinking head!

Chowder:We got this!

Mandy:Yeah there's no way those newbies will beat us.

Rigby:Yeah the newbies suck!

Finn:Alright lets just find the head and get out of here!

Bubbles:Finn's right.

Eileen:Yeah.

Frankie:We found one yes!

They see the newbies running to the finish.

Mandy:I found one go team go!

The veterans start running.

* * *

**Mandy:We need to win!**

* * *

Mandy:Hurry up we have to win!

Rigby:Hurry up Chowder move faster!

Finn:He's tried out!

Frankie:Their coming!

Grim:No!

Dexter:Move faster guys!

Flapjack:I will not lose!

Goo:Come on!

Chris:The winners are.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The newbies!

Grim:Yes!

Frankie:Awesome!

Mandy:NO!

* * *

**Frankie:YES! I knew we were going to win!**

* * *

**Mandy:Well I convinced Finn, Bubbles, Eddy and Chowder to vote off Eileen lets just hope that they stay at their word.**

* * *

**Flapjack:One step closer caption!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first one goes to Eddy.

Eddy:Yes!

Chris:Finn.

Finn:Awesome!

Chris:Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yay!

Chris:Chowder.

Chowder:Yes!

Chris:Rigby!

Rigby:WOOOOAAAAHHHH!

Chris:Eileen, Mandy the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy!

Eileen:Well its been fun.

Rigby:Wait Eileen!

They lock lips and Eileen gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Eileen:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Who will win next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**11th. Eileen**

**12th. Katz**

**13th. Shirley**

**14th. K'nuckles**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Only 10 left**


	6. I thinking of a number

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contestants had to find treasure in a treasure hunt challenge. The newbies made it a mission to beat the veterans which they did. In the end Eileen took the boot thanks to Mandy's scheming. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**Rigby:I can't believe Eileen is out! I bet Eddy had something to do with I will get my revenge against him! Just watch!**

* * *

**Eddy:I hope Rigby doesn't think I caused his girlfriends elimination because I didn't!**

* * *

Newbies cabin

Frankie:Its awesome that we won again!

Grim:Yeah mon!

Frankie and Grim high fived

Dexter:Lets just make sure we keep winning.

Flapjack:Yeah!

Goo:We will win and we will show that we belong here just as much as them we will be fast, we will be strong, we will do everything we can to get to victory we may be newbies but that doesn't mean we still can't win we will win. We will show no mercy!

Newbies:YYAAAAHHHH!

The veterans and Chris came.

Mandy:Whats this all about?

Chris:Today I thought I would give you guys a break.

Rigby:So we will not do a challenge?

Chris:You guys will but it will be easy and the losing team will face a double elimination.

Everyone:0_0

Chris:I am thinking of a number between 1 and 50.

Flapjack:2!

Dexter:3!

Grim:44!

Frankie:33!

Goo:4!

Rigby:23!

Mandy:16!

Chowder:1!

Eddy:14!

Finn:11!

Bubbles:29!

Chris:It was 45 the newbies win!

Newbies:YAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Mandy:NO!**

* * *

**Rigby:Maybe I can get rid of both Chowder and Eddy!**

* * *

Chris:Okay the first marshmallow goes to Rigby.

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:Chowder.

Chowder:Yeah!

Chris:Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yay!

Chris:Okay with the most votes out of you three is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy!

Mandy:NO!

Chris:Eddy, Finn I will make the final chose and leaving with Mandy is.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn!

Finn:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mandy and Finn get in the catapult and are launched into the air.

Finn and Mandy:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:See you next time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**10th. Finn**

**11th. Mandy**

**12th. Eileen**

**13th. Katz**

**14th. Shirley**

**15th. K'nuckles**

**I am so sorry about this chapter I am running out of challenges so send me some in and I thought there we 10 left but I was 11 so I did a double elimination . As I said in a different chapter I would do a trivia and if you could get it right you would get a reward pm about that. But also send in challengand the next chapter will be longer.**


	7. The Big Merge

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contestants had to guess a number I was thinking off and it was the newbies who won it again and the veterans suffered a double elimination with Mandy and Finn being gone. Who will win this time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**Rigby:We're in the final nine baby but I wonder when the merge will come.**

* * *

**Chowder:Final nine! Yes!**

* * *

**Eddy:This is awesome last time I got to the merge it was the season I won.**

* * *

**Bubbles:Yay! The final nine!**

* * *

**Dexter:I think I would be time to start that merge thing.**

* * *

**Grim:I'm so happy I'm in the final nine. I made it longer than Mandy this is a happy day.**

* * *

**Frankie:So glad to be in the final nine I'm going to win this!**

* * *

**Goo:Yay! The final nine this is so awesome!**

* * *

**Flapjack:I made it far caption!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Frankie:This is so exciting!

Grim:I'm glad Mandy's out.

Dexter:Yeah she seemed really mean.

Goo:Yeah I'm glad she's out.

Finn:Hey newbies good luck in the challenge.

Flapjack:Thanks you too.

Eddy:Yeah.

Chowder:This is going to be one heck of a challenge whatever it is.

Rigby:I'm going to win baby!

Bubbles:Don't get cocky.

Eddy:Yeah you don't want to end up like the other seasons.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Frankie:I can't wait to get farther in the game.

Chris:Hello campers listen I've been getting bored so I decided to start the merge early.

Rigby:Awesome!

Chowder:Yes!

Frankie:The Merge!

Chris:Yep and I am going to ask you questions today so it can be a easy way to start the merge and that it will be about this season so far and when someone gets a question who there out and the last person standing will gets invincibility!

* * *

**Rigby:I'm winning this thing baby!**

* * *

**Flapjack:I got this caption we will get that candy soon!**

* * *

**Goo:This is going to be so fun!**

* * *

**Frankie:Nice idea in how to start the merge!**

* * *

Chris:Okay Eddy. Who was eliminated first?

Eddy:The medium.

Chris:Nope. It was K'nuckles who was eliminated first.

Eddy:Dang it I lost already!

Rigby:Ha loser!

Eddy:At least I won a season!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:Okay Goo who was eliminated second?

Goo:That cat.

Chris:Nope Shirley.

* * *

**Goo:Dang it I had a feeling it was her!**

* * *

**Frankie:That should have been easy.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Frankie. Who got a pass on the talent show?

Frankie:Chowder. Because you guys gave him a pass if he would stop.

Chris:Correct!

Frankie:Yes!

Chris:Okay Chowder. Who as first one your team voted off?

Chowder:Katz.

Chris:Yes!

* * *

**Rigby:If I win this maybe if I win this challenge I can make an alliance wcouple somebody and they can help me vote off Eddy and then Chowder this is SWEEET what an awesome way to start the merge!**

* * *

Chris:Okay Grim. Did Katz ever vote for Mandy.

Grim:Uh...yes.

Chris:Nope!

Grim:Dang it!

Chris:Okay next one is for Rigby. Who did the worst at the talent show?

Rigby:K'nuckles.

Chris:Correct! Okay Flapjack. Who pushed Katz off the plan in the extreme challenge?

Flapjack:Uh...Eddy.

Chris:Correct!

Flapjack:Yay!

Chris:Okay Bubbles. Who was the first girl voted out?

Bubbles:Mandy.

Chris:Nope!

Bubbles:Ah!

Chris:Dexter. What was the number I was thinking of?

Dexter:42.

Chris:No 45!

Dexter:No!

Chris:Frankie who got 10th place?

Frankie:Finn.

Chris:Correct!

Frankie:Yes I'm winning this challenge big time!

* * *

**Music plays showing the remaining contestants answering questions. In the end it is down to two Rigby and Frankie.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Rigby. Why did they vote the caption off?

Rigby:Because he sucked at the challenge show!

Chris:Correct! Frankie why did they vote Katz off?

Frankie:Uh..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT! No hold on..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Because he was bossy!

Chris:No because they didn't like him and like Eddy they all wanted him out expect Rigby who voted with him at the time.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:Frankie got the question wrong and that means Rigby wins the challenge!

Rigby:Oh yeah baby I did it!

* * *

**Eddy:AW MAN! I was going to vote for him tonight.**

* * *

**Chowder:Now who am I going to vote for?!**

* * *

**Frankie:I can't believe I lost oh well I will win the net challenge!**

* * *

**Goo:I really wanted to win.**

* * *

**Bubbles:I could have started the merge off better.**

* * *

Flapjack:It sucks that Rigby won.

Grim:I know but we will win next challenge.

Dexter:Yeah!

Rigby:Hey I think you guys don't like me and I want to tell you something.

Flapjack:What?

Rigby:Okay first Dexter. Chowder said he doesn't like science.

Dexter:What?!

Rigby:Grim he said that your nothing but a useless bag of bones.

Grim:Why that little!

Rigby:Flapjack he said something about your caption.

Flapjack:WHAT?!

Rigby:He said your caption is a poor excuse of an adventurer and is like Grim an old pie e of trash.

Flapjack's face went red and tears of anger came out of his eyes.

Rigby:Yeah I just thought you guys should know.

* * *

**Rigby:Suckers! (Falls backwards laughing)**

* * *

Chris:Okay Rigby is immune and the first marshmallow goes to Frankie.

Frankie:Yes!

Chris:Goo.

Goo:Yay!

Chris:Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yay!

Chris:Dexter.

Dexter:Yeah.

Chris:Eddy.

Eddy:Awesome!

Chris:Grim.

Grim:Yeah mon!

Chris:Flapjack, Chowder the last one goes to..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flapjack!

Flapjack:Yes that will teach you too make fun of us!

Grim and Dexter:Yeah!

Chowder:WHAT?!

Chef grabs Chowder and throws him in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Chowder:AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Who's next leave? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**9th. Chowder**

**10th. Finn**

**11th. Mandy**

**12th. Eileen**

**13th. Katz**

**14th. Shirley **

**15th. K'nuckles**

**I know this chapter kind of sucked but I need challenge ideas. Hope you enjoyed though. :)**


	8. Say Uncle

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contentants started the merge and did a question challenge. Rigby and Frankie were left and In th end Frankienwon and Rigby got Flapjack, Dexter, and Grim to help him vote Chowder. What's next? Find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**Frankie:Final 8 this is so awesome I'm going to win is.**

* * *

**Grim:There are 8 of us now and I'm going too make sure I win.**

* * *

**Dexter:This is awesome! I'm going all the way!**

* * *

**Goo:Yay final 8!**

* * *

**Flapjack:Only 7 more to go caption.**

* * *

**Eddy:I can't wait to win again!**

* * *

**Bubbles:I am so excited!**

* * *

**Rigby:This is so awesome! I will win this and get all the way to the merge!**

* * *

Campsite

Rigby:I'm going all the way this season no one will stop me this time baby!

Bubbles:Calm down Rigby.

Eddy:Yeah don't be such a loser.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Dexter:Yeah ease up on the guy.

Eddy:What?!

Dexter:He's nice.

Rigby:Yeah I'm nice.

Eddy:Yeah right.

Bubbles:Yeah he's mean he always made fun of poor Chowder.

Flapjack:Well Chowder made fun of my cabin!

Frankie:For real?

Grim:Yeah and he said I was a bag of bones.

Goo:I don't think he said that.

Dexter:He did say that Rigby told us!

Frankie, Goo, Bubbles, and Eddy glare at Rigby.

Rigby:What?!

Frankie:You lied to them?!

Flapjack:What?!

Rigby:Shut up!

* * *

**Eddy:Rigby is a punk! I want him off this island! H might try to ruin my chances at winning another season.**

* * *

**Frankie:Of course it was that raccoon!**

* * *

**Rigby:I want those four eliminated that way me , Dexter, Grim, and Flapjack can get to the final four and I can take home the million.**

* * *

Chris:Hello campers ready for the challenge?

Rigby:Yes!

Eddy:I'm ready to get Rigby eliminated.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Goo:Whats the challenge?

Chris:Today we are going to play a game of say uncle.

Rigby:Sweet!

Eddy:I can make Rigby say uncle easy.

Rigby:Wanna go loser?!

Eddy:Yeah lets go!

Chris:This challenge will be about fears or weakness I will have Dexter go first.

Dexter:What do I have to do?

Chris:Your challenge will be to invent something first.

* * *

**Dexter:Easy.**

* * *

Dexter:I call it the transformer I will shot one and it will transform them into whatever I command.

Chris:That's great just put it right there.

Dexter puts it on a rock.

Dexter:Now what?

Chris:I have brought a special guest to play with your gun.

Dexter:Who?

Dee dee:Hi Dexter!

Dexter:OH NO!

Rigby:Dude calm down.

Dexter:Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!

Chris:Okay looks like Dexter loses.

* * *

**Dexter:I don't care I worked hard on that thing.**

* * *

**Frankie:Wow.**

* * *

Chris:Okay now its Flapjacks turn.

Flapjack:Bring it!

Chris:Easy say your caption sucks.

Flapjack:What?!

Rigby laughs.

Rigby:I'm sorry but thats just funny.

Flapjack:No its not!

Chris:Whats it going to be pal?

Flapjack:I...I...I.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I CAN'T!

Chris:That's two out of the challenge.

Bubbles:This challenge is kind of brutal.

Chris:Now Grim here comes your challenge.

Grim:What is it?

Chris:Well I have another special guest.

Billy comes with Grim scythe.

Grim:Oh no! He's got my scythe.

Chris:You have to let Billy pick his nose with your scythe for 1 minute.

Billy notices Eddy.

Billy:YOU!

Billy points to Eddy angrily.

Eddy:Oh no.

Rigby:This is awesome!

Billy:Your going down!

Billy cuts a part of the ground using the scythe and ghost come out and grab Eddy.

Eddy:Help! Uncle!

Chris:Wow he said uncle he lost.

Billy:Ha!

Chris:Hey Grim call of those ghost will you?

Grim:Enough.

The ghost disappeared.

Chris:Billy just pick your nose now.

Billy picks his nose while glaring at Eddy.

Grim:Make it stop!

Chris:Grim loses that's 4 down.

Bubbles:I can't lose.

Chris:Wanna bet? I have two pictures of your sisters here take them and rip them up and if you can't you gotta say uncle.

Bubbles had tears come from here eyes.

Bubbles:Uncle.

Chris:Okay that's five down!

Goo:I'm next!

Chris:Okay you go an hour without talking.

* * *

**Goo:I can do this!**

* * *

Goo:I can't do this!

Chris:Wow only 35 minutes.

Frankie:Its me vs Rigby again.

Rigby:Your going down!

Chris:Okay Rigby you have to let this mascot hug you for ten minutes.

Rigby runs in fear.

Chris:Okay looks like Frankie wins.

Frankie:Yeah!

* * *

**Frankie:Looks like I'm not leaving tonight.**

* * *

**Rigby:This sucks!**

* * *

Chris:Okay Frankie is safe and so is Grim.

Grim:Yes!

Chris:Flapjack.

Flapjack:Yay!

Chris:Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yay!

Chris:Eddy.

Eddy:Sweet!

Chris:Rigby.

Rigby:Awesome!

Chris:Goo, Dexter the least marshmallow goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dexter!

Dexter:Yes!

Goo:NO!

Goo gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Goo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Chris:Final 7 everybody! Who's going to the final 6? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**8th. Goo**

**9th. Chowder**

**10th. Finn**

**11th. Mandy**

**12th. Eileen**

**13th. Katz**

**14th. Shirley **

**15th. K'nuckles**

**I'm sorry it was kind of short but I hope you liked it. Thanks Regular Writer for the challenge idea. :)**


	9. Paintball Surprise

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contestants had to play a little game of say uncle. Dexter caved quick when he saw that his sister Dee dee was going to mess with his invention pretty funny by the way. Grim saw Billy picking his nose with his scythe and caved as well. Looks like our two guest got both of their contestants they had to mess with. In the end it was Frankie vs Rigby and Rigby ran away from a hugging a mascot and Frankie won the challenge and it was poor Goo who got the boot. With only 7 left who will remain in the game? Find out right here. Right now on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

Campsite

Rigby:I wonder what Chris called us for.

Eddy:Maybe to tell us that your eliminated.

Rigby:Shut up maybe your eliminated!

Rigby and Eddy glare at each other.

Frankie:Whats with this conflict between you two?

Rigby:I hated this guy since the first season.

Eddy:He's annoying.

Rigby:No your annoying!

Eddy:Then how come you always get eliminated?

Rigby:Stop talking!

Grim:Can you two stop arguing?!

Bubbles:Yeah.

Flapjack:Lets all just be friends.

Dexter:Yeah what he said.

Rigby:Not with this loser!

Eddy:You wanna go?!

Rigby and Eddy start fighting and they are split up.

Frankie:Stop it!

Grim:Yeah!

Rigby:Don't tell me what to do!

Eddy:Forget this!

* * *

**Rigby:I'm going to take Eddy down on this challenge!**

* * *

**Eddy:Rigby's going to get it!**

* * *

**Frankie:Those two need to stop fighting or they need to go because its getting on my nerves and everyone else's nerves.**

* * *

Rigby:It doesn't matter because I'm going all the way baby!

Frankie:I'm going to win this season.

Chris:Okay contestants I am announcing that first we will be having double elimination until the final three.

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Yep I have a feeling people might try harder this time around and not only that we will have a paintball battle today but it will have a twist.

Rigby:Yes! I can make Eddy cry and eliminate him!

Eddy:Shut up Rigby!

Chris:We have a returnee please she hasn't competed since season 2 please welcome Nazz!

Nazz:Hi guys.

Eddy:Nazz!

Nazz:Hey Eddy.

They hug and kiss.

Rigby:EW!

Chris:Okay we have a paintball challenge and the twist is a triple elimination.

Everyone:WHAT?!

* * *

**Rigby:I can get rid of the love birds and Frankie this is sweet!**

* * *

**Nazz:Its awesome to final be back for another season its going to be great I can exactly win.**

* * *

**Eddy:YES! My girlfriend is here and she can help me eliminate Rigby this is sweet I can't wait to go to the final and let her win yeah because I opened up a store back home and now I'm richer!**

* * *

Chris:Okay we will have partners for this so Eddy and Rigby, Frankie and Dexter, Bubbles and Grim, and Nazz is with Flapjack.

Rigby:WHAT?!

Eddy:WHY AM I WITH HIM?!

Chris:Because I said so. If your partner is shot you can still go on your own!

Rigby:Sweet!

Bubbles:We won't have a problem right Grim?

Grim:Yeah we're good.

Frankie:Get ready Dexter.

Dexter:Don't worry I am.

Nazz:We're cool right dude?

Flapjack:Yeah.

Rigby:I can't wait to win this challenge and get it over with!

Chris:I will be watching from a chopper and go!

The contestants run off.

* * *

**Frankie:Me and Dexter have to win this!**

* * *

**Dexter:I have a good feeling about this but I better watch out because its a triple elimination.**

* * *

Frankie:Hurry up!

Dexter:I'm coming!

* * *

**Grim:Me and Bubbles will win this easy.**

* * *

**Bubbles:This is going to be so fun.**

* * *

Grim:We got this!

Bubbles:Yeah!

Grim:This is awesome!

Grim and Bubbles high fived

* * *

**Nazz:I can't wait to win my first challenge back.**

* * *

**Flapjack:This is for you caption!**

* * *

Nazz:We will win this dude!

Flapjack:Yeah!

Flapjack is shot.

Flapjack:NO!

Rigby:Ha loser!

Nazz:Whats your problem!

Rigby shoots Nazz.

Nazz:Hey!

Eddy glares and punches Rigby.

* * *

**Rigby:He's going to get it!**

* * *

**Eddy:That will teach him to mess with my girl.**

* * *

Eddy gets shot.

Eddy:Hey!

Rigby:HA!

Dexter:I got one!

Frankie:Look like Flapjack, Nazz, and Eddy are out so lets shoot Eigby and get Grim and Bubbles.

Dexter:Yeah!

Rigby:LOSERS!

Rigby tries to shoot but they dodge.

Frankie:Ha!

Rigby:You guys are done!

Grim:Bubbles look!

Bubbles shoots Dexter.

Bubbles:No!

Rigby:You losers won't get me!

Grim:You and Frankie are done.

Frankie:You guys are finished.

Frankie shoots but they dodge and she is shot in the back of the head by Rigby.

Rigby:Yes!

Frankie:No!

Chris:That's enough! Grim, Bubbles, and Rigby are the last standing so they get to choose who goes. Bubbles goes first.

Bubbles:I choose...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frankie!

Frankie:NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Grim your next.

Grim:I choose..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nazz! Sorry girl.

Nazz:Its okay.

Chris:Rigby is las..

Rigby:I choose Eddy!

Eddy:WHATEVER!

Chris:Okay that was rude how Rigby interrupted me but Eddy, Frankie, and Nazz the catapult awaits.

The 3 get in the catapult and are launched into the air.

Eddy, Frankie, Nazz:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Final five! Tune in next time to Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**6th. Eddy**

**7th. Nazz**

**8th. Frankie**

**9th. Goo**

**10th. Finn**

**11th. Mandy**

**12th. Eileen**

**13th. Katz**

**14th. Shirley**

**15th. K'nuckles**

**Sorry The-Normal-Twit for getting rid of Nazz early. But we're at the final five and I hope you guys liked this chapter. :)**


	10. Viewers Choice

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Royal! The contestants had a paintball challenge with Nazz returning to the game for the first time since season 2. We had a triple elimination and with the final three standing it was Eddy, Nazz, and Frankie. What's next find out right here I guess on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

Chris:Okay final five its time to see who's going to the final four.

Rigby:Really?

Chris:Yep.

Grimm:How?

Chris:I let our readers decide.

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Taking 5th place is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

Rigby!

Rigby:WHAT?! I'm not leaving.

Chef grabs Rigby and throws him in the catapult and he is launched into the air.

Rigby:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:And Flapjack and Dexter both got votes I will chose who's leaves and 4th place goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.Dexter!

Dexter:Bye guys.

Dexter gets n the catapult and is launched into the air.

Dexter:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Final three baby I have a big surprise for the next challenge. What will it be? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**4th. Dexter**

**5th. Rigby**

**6th. Eddy**

**7th. Nazz**

**8th. Frankie**

**9th. Goo**

**10th. Chowder**

**11th. Finn**

**12th. Mandy**

**13th. Eileen**

**14th. Katz**

**15th. Shirley**

**16th. K'nuckles**

**Sorry this was so short trust me the next one will be long and the next one is a surprise **


	11. Royal Finale

Chris:Okay welcome to the finale folks! Yes I know we have three but this season has been kind of dull so we will have this finale and get this season over with. Flapjack vs Bubbles vs Grim and we have a big plan for this finale so don't miss the finale of Total Drama Royal!

* * *

Flapjack:We are the others here?

Grim:Yeah!

Bubbles:Yeah we're in the finale three.

Chris:Well we decided to get to that we have a thing to get to the finale two.

Flapjack:Whats that?

Katz:I despise this game.

Mandy:Don't we all?

Chris:Yeah until we have a final two they can't choose sides but they can root for whoever they want t get to the final two. Here's the deal first part of the challenge will determine who gets the first spot in the final. Second part is to determine who gets the other. Third is when the two finalist go at it for the prize. First part of the challenge is a speed boat race and you have to get a flag and bring it back first person back with their flag gets the first spot in the final two.

Rigby:That should be me!

Eddy:But it wasn't you.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Nazz:Lets see what they are going to do.

Frankie:Yeah.

Goo:Oh my gosh this is going to be so exciting!

Finn:Yeah.

K'nuckles:Win this flap!

Flapjack:I will captain!

Grim:Anybody hope I win?

Mandy:Lucky for you I do.

Grim:Okay.

Bubbles:I know Eileen is rooting for me and that this is going to be fun.

Grim:Heck yeah and I'm going to take home the million mon.

Chris:Whatever lets just get started.

* * *

**Flapjack:I will win.**

* * *

**Bubbles:This is going to be fun.**

* * *

**Grim:This is great mon.**

* * *

Chris:Okay boats ready set..GO!

The boats start off.

Nazz:I'm rooting for Flapjack.

Eddy:I'm rooting for Grim.

Katz:I'm rooting for nobody.

Dexter:I hope Grim gets to the finish first.

Rigby:I hope in the end none of them win so we can have another shot.

Chowder:Win this for us Bubbles!

They each get their flags and race to the finish.

Eileen:You can do it Bubbles!

Grim:I got this mon!

Flapjack:This is for you captain

Chris:The first spot in the final two goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flapjack!

K'nuckles:Yes!

Flapjack:Hurray!

* * *

**Flapjack:Yeah I won the first part of the challenge! This is awesome!**

* * *

Chris:Okay its Bubbles vs Grim in the next part of the challenge and it will be on a log and you will fight with wooden swords we will have one log and the first that falls of gets third place.

* * *

**Grim:I have to win this mon. I want this bad.**

* * *

**Bubbles:This is for my sisters.**

* * *

Chris:Okay guys get your sticks ready set and go!

Their swords clash

Bubbles: This is for my sisters!

Grim:I'm sorry Bubbles but I can't let you win this!

Bubbles:I need this win I will win it for my sisters I, going all the way!

Grim:Sorry but I'm going all the way!

The have a sword fight.

Rigby:This is tense

Katz:I hope none of these losers win.

Mandy:Well one of them has to.

Grim:I'm sorry Bubbles but this game is not for you I need this win mon.

Bubbles:Well I won't let you win!

Chowder:Yay! Go Bubbles!

Their swords clash.

Mandy:Beat this girl bone head!

Grim:I'm trying!

Bubbles:I..won't..let..you..win!

Bubbles manages to get Grim to fall off.

Chris:Looks like Bubbles and Flapjack are our final two and its time for part three of this challenge and the last one standing will win the million! Losers choose your sides.

On Flapjacks side was K'nuckles, Dexter, Grim, Nazz, Eddy, Finn, Rigby, and Katz and on Bubbles side was Chowder, Frankie, Mandy, Goo, Shirley, and Eileen

Chris:Okay the last part of the challenge is a race around the island it will be filled with traps and bears so watch out for those! The last one stabbing will get the million dollars!

* * *

**Flapjack:This is it.**

* * *

**Bubbles:I never thought I'd make it this far.**

* * *

Chris:Okay on your marks..get...set...GO!

They start running.

Flapjack:I got this!

Bubbles:I'm winning this for my sisters!

Flapjack:Well I'm winning this for my captain!

Bubbles:I'm so happy I got this far.

Flapjack:Me too.

Bubbles:But I can't be distracted I have to keep running!

Flapjack:Me too!

They run and bears come in front of them.

Flapjack:Take this!

Flapjack kicks one in the groin.

Bubbles:Take this!

Bubbles punches bears.

Flapjack:I'm so gonna win!

Bubbles:No I am!

* * *

**Flapjack:This is big!**

* * *

**Bubbles:I can't let him beat me!**

* * *

Flapjack and Bubbles jump over a couple of traps.

Flapjack:That was close!

Bubbles:I'm not losing this!

Flapjack:I'm coming captain!

More bears show up this time Flapjack punches a beat in the groin.

Flapjack:I will win!

Bubbles punches a bear again.

Bubbles:No I will!

The get closer to the finish.

Rigby:Their coming!

Eileen:Come on!

Chris:The winner of Total Drama Cartoon Royal is.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bubbles!

Bubbles:YAAAAAAYY!

Katz:WHAT?!

Chris:Bubbles wins Total Drama Cartoon Royal and the million dollars.

Bubbles:YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Flapjack:You did good friend.

Bubbles:Thanks.

They two shake hands and hug.

Bubbles:Chowder!

Chowder gives Bubbles a big hug.

Chowder:Congrats!

Bubbles:Thanks.

Chris:Well that's it for this season. This has been Total Drama Cartoon Royal!

* * *

**1st. Bubbles (winner)**

**2nd. Flapjack (runner up)**

**3rd. Grim**

**4th. Dexter**

**5th. Rigby**

**6th. Eddy**

**7th. Nazz**

**8th. Frankie**

**9th. Goo**

**10th. Chowder**

**11th. Finn**

**12th. Mandy**

**13th. Eileen**

**14th. Katz **

**15th. Shirley**

**16th. K'nuckles**

**I know this season was off but it was still pretty good trust me next season will be awesome. I hope you liked this chapter. See ya next time. :)**


End file.
